In My Daedalus, there is
by BLV
Summary: Band aids? A gift for your senior officer? Chocolate? What does the Daedalus bring to the inhabitants of Atlantis? [Translation from French story: Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis].
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the characters, they belong to the Powers That Be ;-) No copyright infringement is intended.

This story was originally written in French by **Clio Reap**, and is called _Dans mon Dédale j'ai mis..._ I'm only the humble translator.

I hope you'll enjoy reading this story as much as I'm enjoying translating it!

-------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**To all Atlantis personnel**

Given recent excesses in the last shipment of the Daedalus and for obvious security reasons, the SGC and Colonel Caldwell have decided to limit to 30 tons the amount of supplies brought to the city and its inhabitants. The total amount of products and equipment must not exceed this limit.

This amount has been divided up between all different departments in the city by Lieutenant Colonel Sheppard and myself after we evaluated the needs of each of these departments (please refer to the attached spreadsheet for the repartition). Any complaint will not be taken into account.

In addition to that, every member of the city is entitled to order 17 kilograms of supplies to the SGC and/or their family. The value of these products can't exceed by more than $70 the danger money and expatriate allowance given by the SGC.

We will ask you to be as specific as possible in your requests to facilitate the SGC's work. The non-English-speaking personnel of the city, in particular, will be asked to translate their orders, and to specify, whenever possible, in which country or even in which city or store the requested products can be found. The SGC will do its best to accommodate your requests.

We're also pleased to announce that your suggestion to use Asgard beaming technology to get supplies from Europe and Asia has been accepted. Its use is however limited to countries and regions where members of the expedition come from.

We're then asking you to follow this rule. Its primary goal is to improve the city's supplying.

You can go to Lieutenant Truman to get order forms. Fill them and bring them back to him before April 15th. The Daedalus leaves on the 18th.

**Dr Elizabeth Weir**

**:o:**

**To all Atlantis personnel**

This message follows the information given by Dr Weir this morning. I'd like to add some things.

Given permanent excesses since the first shipment of the Daedalus to Atlantis, new rules have been set up to control your professional and personnal supply orders to the SGC.

Thus:

- All orders will be checked by me, Lt Colonel Sheppard and Dr Weir, before being transmitted. This is not meant to be a privacy violation; it's just a way for us to evaluate the relevancy of your orders, especially when they exceed the authorized limits. For any refusal on our part, the requestor will be notified and have 48 hours to resubmit his order. The justification of the order will be kept confidential (it will only be known by the requestor, Dr Weir, Lt Colonel Sheppard and me).

- All requests for atomic radioactive products will be denied, even if they come from the expedition's CSO.

- Jet skis do not fall either in the "professional request" nor "personal request" category.

- All requests for explosives, beside military equipment, will be denied, even if they come from the CSO.

- All requests for food whose expiry date exceeds the Daedalus travel time to get to Atlantis will be denied, for the crew's sake.

- The same rule applies to all requests for European cheese as well as Mrs Zelenka's Koblasy.

- Pets are still forbidden. By the way, I'd like an explanation about the 300 kilograms of cat dry food that the Daedalus brought on the last shipment. As far as I know, we never brought any feline to the city.

- Don't ask for any member of the expedition to be brought back to Earch, unless if it's you.

- And maybe Dr Kavanagh.

- Hermiod seems to be allergic to lavender. I'm then asking all the ladies to avoid requesting perfume or any products that contains this substance. Lives and moral of the Daedalus' crew is at sake. This goes for the men too.

- In addition to the weight limit, the volume of your shipments is also limited. So, no more giant kites, creeping plants or volley-balls ordered by the hundreds (what for, by the way???). And still no thermic reactor. May I add that the requestor of the life-size Saint-Bernard stuffed toy is to make himself of herself known within 24 hours, otherwise said stuffed toy will be thrown away.

- Alcohol requests are limited in terms of number of bottles, but also in terms of cumulated degrees. No need from now on to go through the city's Chief medical officer to ask for high quality whiskey: just specify it on your order.

- Try, as much as possible, to keep each other informed of your respective orders before submitting them. I still have 5 Playstations in the ship that have not been picked up yet.

If you strictly follow these rules, the checking of your orders will go smoothly and you'll get what you requested. However, keep in mind that my patience has its limits... try not to test them.

**Colonel Caldwell**

P.S. May I remind you that any bribing attempt towards the Daedalus crew will be severely punished.

**:o:**

**To all Atlantis personnel**

To answer your questions following Dr Weir's and Colonel Caldwell's message, no, we won't ask any question if you requests fit in the authorized criteria.

You must, however, write your name, but... well, we won't read it.

The winner of the "Ocean Ball-Throwing" tournament is Doctor Van Lüdel: the ball has just been found on the shore by the Athosians.

It's now the biology department's turn to feed Dr Félix Katze.

All bribing attempt on the Daedalus' crew will be severely punished. The discovery of bribing already in effect will also be punished. If you do not respect this, I won't cover your back this time.

Thank you all for your attention.

**Lt-Col. Sheppard**

**Carson**: Colonel Caldwell, I insist on assuring you that I didn't know about my name being used to order the 30 bottles.

**Col Caldwell**: Don't worry Doctor, I was well aware of that. Since you're here, I have a question... Do you have anything that could help reducing a face-swelling, and... be used on Asgards?

-----------------------

_ 17 kg 37.5 pounds_

_ "Katze" means "cat" in German, and "Félix" is the generic name given to cats in French, like "Morris" in English._

-----------------------

So, did you like it? Now it's time to press on the nice button below ;-)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to everyone for the kind reviews. If you see syntax mistakes or any awkward formulation, do not hesitate to point them out to me (but no flame please ;-)), it can only improve the story. English is not my native language, I'm French, so mistakes can get through my proofreading.

Now, the first official official supply orders sent to the Daedalus! Enjoy :-)

**Chapitre 2**

**Supply order**

**Name**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Position**: CMO

**Personal / Professional order (specify the department)**: Professional. Atlantis' medical service. For Ronon Dex.

**Object**: Glasses – See prescription attached

**Quantity**: 1

**Relevance of request**: We have recently discovered that the newest member of SGA1 couldn't see things situated less than 20 centimetres from him. Unfortunately, we don't have the necessary equipment at our disposal to make an accurate diagnostic. We had to do with what we had. The correcting is thus approximate, but having an ophthalmologist come all the way here with all the necessary equipment – not to mention an optician afterwards - would have been way too complicated. Sending Ronon to Earth just for an eye appointment would also be too much trouble, for him and for the other people involved.

After a requisition of all pairs of glasses in the city, we managed to evaluate Ronon's needs: his right-eye correction matches Miss Alicia Rodriguez-Espanoza's left one, and his left-eye correction matches Major Lorne's right one.

The frame we are requesting is similar to the one worn by Dr Heinrich, but with a slight difference: "Thinner, and please, not green", end of quote. Could you get a brown or black frame? Even no frame at all would be great.

Please pick unbreakable lenses. If this feature is also available for the frame, do not hesitate.

Can we, after all, request 4 pairs instead of one? I hope it will be enough to last until the next shipment.

Many thanks in advance

Dr C. Beckett

**:o:**

**Supply order**

**Name**: Dr Carson Beckett

**Position**: CMO

**Personal / Professional order (specify the department)**: Professional. Atlantis' medical service. For Major Lorne and Dr Radek Zelenka.

**Object**: Glasses – See prescriptions attached. URGENT

**Quantity**: 4

**Relevance of request**: Following an incident caused by Ronon Dex, Major Lorne's and Dr Zelenka's glasses are out of order. After trying 47 pairs, Mr Dex crushed the two he was holding in his hands. Major Lorne only wears glasses to read or work with a computer. Thus, the order is not as urgent for him as it is for Dr Zelenka who cannot work without them.

Please pick the same fames for both of them, and order 3 pairs for Dr Zelenka... just in case.

**:o:**

**Ronon**: Once again, I'm really sorry...

**Carson**: Well Major, the positive side is that this allowed us to see that the correction of your right eye matches Ronon's left.

**Lorne**: Oh, I'm not really angry at you. Anyway, nobody knew I wore glasses except you, Zelenka, half the infirmary, Colonel Caldwell, Dr Weir and Colonel Sheppard. Actually, it's not surprising that so few people have seen me wearing them... have you seen what I look like when I'm wearing glasses?!

**Ronon**: You're indeed right not to be angry at me.

**!I!**

**Rodney**: Radek, I already knew you weren't that competent, but from now on, I strictly forbid you from touching anything in this lab until you receive your new glasses.

**Radek**: Come on, Rodney! If I get close enough, like this, I can still see properly and do my job. See, I can tell that this device uses a black liquid as its source of fuel, but this fuel is not oil.

**Rodney**: Radek... this is the coffee pot...!!!


	3. Chapter 3

**Supply order**

**Name:** Senior staff of Atlantis

**Position:** Senior staff of Atlantis

**Personal / Professional order (specify the department): **Professional

**Object:** MALP, preferably down-market (see justification below)

**Quantity:** 30 (here is the justification)

**Relevance of request:** MALPS are essential to prepare missions, however, they're regularly lost in space, or they're taken by the ennemy (but never by the Wraith... go figure!), or they have to be left on the planets we visit. They're also regularly destroyed: by dinosaurs (on B8C516), stone rains (B6G780) or some sort of green monkeys armed with... screwdrivers (D6P067).

**!I!**

**John**: Ah, yes Sir. Dr McKay made and wrote the request. His writing style is...

**Elizabeth**: lively.

**Colonel Caldwell**: ... and doesn't justify sending so many MALPs.

**John: **Well... at least we tried...


End file.
